survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
HighSpace
|place = Second Runner-Up (3/20) |challenges = 11 |votesagainst = 10 |days = 37 | season2= ORG Stars | tribes2= | place2= 18/21 | challenges2=1 | votesagainst2=5 | days2=6|hometown = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada}}HighSpace is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands'' and SurvivORG: ORG Stars. Profile ''Pearl ORGlands: ''I tend to have an intimidating aura since I have no problem doing quick roasts on people and I am well thought out, so people generally find me scary to approach. I also have an interesting... moral compass? Because most sensitive or difficult subjects, I happen to have an opposite viewpoint from most people, for instance I don't think human life is precious and I'd laugh at characters who cry in movies since I think they deserve their misfortune. Boat Name: ''The Legendary Gambler'' ''ORG Stars: ''What really drives me in my everyday life is creation. Build, design, write, whatever, it has to be something that I think can be useful or enjoyable and that can be greatly enhanced by my creativity. Making something from scratch and adding your style to it, there's an awesome feel to it. Meanwhile, on a different topic but still very me, is that I like to say things exactly how I'm thinking them - I'm blunt. Trying to dance around truths has never been my style, and with the right context it may result in a hilarious delivery. Pearl ORGlands HighSpace began Pearl ORGlands as one of the premier EpicMafia players in the community, and was considered to be one of the greatest speed game players by those who recommended him. He quickly became a fan favorite due to his sense of humor and style. HighSpace's challenge ability helped him make it through the pre-merge, only attending Tribal Council once. A highlight of his prowess was when Drake 3.0 was attempting to throw the Final 13 Circular Pain challenge, he was able to single-handedly discover the pattern and therefore suggest the correct answer, winning the challenge for his team. At the merge, HighSpace's gameplay was marked by seldom voting for the boot and winning Individual Immunity. He won the first Immunity Challenge of the merge, and additionally again at Final 7, 5, and Final 4. He did assist in the blindside of Hannah at Final 9, and convinced Garrett to play an idol on him at Final 6 while voting out his ally Bledsoe. The alliance that remained (Jacob-HighSpace-Maxwell) eventually became the Final 3, as they would have lost to anyone outside of that grouping. HighSpace became the first player to win 4 or more Individual Immunity Challenges in one season, since Axis (Season 1: BORGneo) tying the record at the time. At Final Tribal Council, HighSpace was given credit for his challenge wins and longevity in the game, but his strategic record was pointed out and contrasted with Jacob's, as well as his social game. In the end, HighSpace received zero votes, finishing in 3rd place. Voting History ORG Stars HighSpace was one of 4 Pearl ORGlands players who returned for ORG Stars, the others being Hannah, Garrett, and Michael. HighSpace started off on the Chapera Tribe, managing to survive unscathed the first tribal he attended, though unbeknownst to him, he was on the outs very early. Eventually, HighSpace leaked game information to fellow Pearl ORGlands alumni Michael in the Safari, which ended getting back to his tribe-mates. This resulted in him being seen as untrustworthy, and at the next Tribal Council, he was voted out unanimously, finishing in 18th place. Voting History Trivia * HighSpace tied Axis' record for most Individual Immunity wins, with 4. The record was later broken by Mauka in ORG Stars. * Along with Jacob and Maxwell, HighSpace was awarded "Best Move" at the Pearl ORGlands reunion for his role in the 3-2-1 vote against Bledsoe at Final 6. * HighSpace was the only Pearl ORGlands player to not make the merge in ORG Stars. Category:Contestants Category:Pearl ORGlands Contestants Category:Finalists Category:3rd Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:18th Place